Sandwich Stall
Sandwich Stall is a quest obtainable from Honey Glaze in Cantermore. It is a relatively simple quest that requires the player to deliver some sandwich samples to various hungry ponies around Cantermore. Quest initiation Honey Glaze can be found next to the doughnut shop at the market district. When talked to, he asks if the player wants to make some easy bits by doing a quick job job for him. If the player agrees, he will provide them with five bite-sized sandwiches to be given out as samples to ponies around Cantermore in order to bring more business to his shop. Journal: Honey Glaze wants me to hand out free samples of his sandwiches. I should go find some potential customers. (Hint... Look for hungry ponies) *''Hand out first sample'' Giving out the samples Nine hungry ponies will spawn around Cantermore, however the player only needs to give out samples to any five of them. They are not marked by the quest markers, hence it is the player's task to locate them. The ponies are listed below (location numbers are based from the map in the gallery section): * A Hungry Pony - A fuchsia colored pony (location 3). * Another Hungry Pony - An orchid colored pony with a scroll bag and a lantern (location 4). * A Moderately Hungry Pony - A tangelo colored pony with a hard hat (location 6). * A Hungry Pegasus - An azure colored pony with sempai dress (location 7). * Another Hungry Pegasus - A red colored pony (location 1). * A Very Hungry Pegasus - A light green colored pony with nickel chest and nickel back plates (location 9). * A Hungry Unicorn - An amaranth colored pony with a bronze helmet (location 2). * Another Hungry Unicorn - A mulberry colored pony with book hat, glasses and a torch (location 5). * A Very Hungry Unicorn - An cerulean colored pony with sunglasses and boots (location 8). As the ponies dialogues are randomized, they may or may not accept the sample when given. If they do not accept the sample, the player can simply try talking to them again. The player must respond with "Honey Glaze made it. Check out his stall" ''for every hungry pony that has eaten the sample for the quest to count and proceed. If they didn't, they can give another sample to the pony again to restart the dialogue. '''After handing out the first sample:' Journal: *''Hand out second sample'' After handing out the second sample: Journal: *''Hand out third sample'' After handing out the third sample: Journal: *''Hand out fourth sample'' After handing out the fourth sample: Journal: *''Hand out last sample'' After handing out the last sample: Journal: *''Return to Honey Glaze'' Quest completion Upon returning to Honey Glaze, he rewards the player with 15 bits as well as a sandwich for completing the job. The player also gains 50 XP in all talents for completing the quest. Journal: (No additional entries) Trivia * The quest is dependent on the dialogue choices rather than the player's inventory. As such, the five samples are not added to the player's inventory while giving out a sample does not count in one less sample left. ** The player can give out samples to all the nine ponies. However, no additional reward will be given for doing so. ** If the player did not mention where the sample is from, they can also give out another sample to the pony again. * The hungry ponies do not have a fixed design, as their gender and mane style varies between different servers and rooms. ** However, their colors and equipment worn are fixed. ** They do not have names assigned either, and are referred to as "A lost and hungry soul" when talked to. * The quest journal currently does not have any entry for the completion of this quest. Gallery A Hungry Pony.png|Hungry pony is hungry, these ponies can come in variety of looks and colors. Look for their names! Sandwich Stall.png|The locations of the Hungry Ponies are reflected by the numbers in the map. Do note that the samples can be given in any order! Category:Quests Category:Cantermore